


Pride

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed sex is not a fetish, F/F, Fisting, Oral, Other, Shortstack Aquamarine, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem
Summary: .oO_emoji_x_fridge_4_ever_199X_Oo.Aquamarine is an adult, if you can't handle that go away.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> .oO_emoji_x_fridge_4_ever_199X_Oo. 
> 
> Aquamarine is an adult, if you can't handle that go away.

The eternal silence started to grate on her nerves, the topaz came from Yellow Diamond but there couldn't be any reason for them to be so idiotic. Aquamarine stares at her console, frown finally pervading her smoothed facade. Has Earth's rotation really decayed so much during their absence, she wonders. The coordinates had hopped them to the very edge of the solar system, avoiding the exoplants. It's been a long, rocky drive into the inner circle of planets. 

Earth, blue, partially covered in the cloudy atmosphere that the squishy little humans enjoyed appears on her screen. The topaz has been silent, but the aquamarine knows there's something suspicious about how long they've been fused. Part of her stomach retches and she wants to hurt their immobile body at the thought. They can't possibly hold an iota of her real power, but who else could hold onto the humans without the silly things trying to kill themselves. Or worse, have them suffocate from the use of her blue powers.

A smile settles on the aquamarine's nostril-less face, finger pressed against the corner of her mouth as the slow tug of Earth's gravity tries to pull them down. She stands and summons her wings, turning to look for the topaz pair. The topaz isn't in the bridge. Curiously, the blue gem floats down the steps. The two gems are un-fused, speaking to one another in the lower room. Aquamarine can't hear what they're saying, their lips move silently. A heinous little thought slips into the gem's mind. Her expression darkens in anticipation before she puts on a more neutral expression. They haven't seen her yet, but in a second she's zipping towards the couple. 

"What are you two doing?" she raises a tiny brow.

They freeze. Capturing humans would mean maintaining a single fusion for the mission. One topaz looks at the intruder and the other crosses her arms across her chest.

Aquamarine chuckles, grin sliding across her face as she flits closer. The tension could be cut with a knife, "Oh Topaz, and Topaz why won't you pull yourselves together. I won't get mad at a little mess-up but once we arrive on Earth you will have to stay that way." of course her grin gets inhumanly wider. "And not give us away to those humans." She can see what she didn't before, the look one gives to the other. That look, so strange in the aquamarine's cold-hearted mind. Perhaps the two were intimidated, but Aquamarine feels she's correct in her assumption that they don't want her to hear them. "Come now." she gets closer to the left sided topaz. 

Hesitantly the yellow gem takes a step towards the right-sided gem. The aquamarine hovers by the topaz's shoulder. "Why don't you show me your little trick?" It feels like an eternity passes, for those two footsteps to echo in the din. Right-sided topaz relaxes her arms, eyes cast to the floor. The expression of defeat doesn't appear on her face, but when she holds out her hand it's says so much more. Their fingers don't entwine, but the light starts to glow from their beings.

The blue gem cannot peel her eyes off of them. The gems mix and their form becomes solid. A yawning ache hits the pixie-ish gem as she realizes that she will likely never fuse. She will never become stronger than this pathetic little body of hers. Her expression cools a degree or two until the Topaz is done. "Excellent. Don't you see how very vital you are?" she does a twirl, "So strong, perfectly formed. " A faint orange flush appears on the fusion's cheeks, but maintains her quizzical air. 

"But yet, here we are? Both of us, so very useful and precise. Close to the dullest planet in the entire universe." Annoying silence gnaws at the little gem, spurring on her rambling. "It's only going to take us a few more hours to actually reach it." her delicately clothed hand slides over the hard surface of the polished gem. The fusion's eyes are trained on the far wall. Aquamarine lowers herself, then turns so she can sit on the board shoulder. She sighs "So what should we do in the meantime?" 

Topaz turns eye the aquamarine, and for a moment Aquamarine thinks she's going to talk. "Do you have anything to say? Nothing?" The topaz just stares, not intensely. Soon the passive gaze irritates the blue gem sufficiently. She huffs, tilts her head back and regards the larger gem. "Of course, we can spend some time together." the gem thinks about how her hands are small enough that a fist could fit comfortably inside the topaz's mouth. After a second, the edge of a single glove clad-finger perches at the fusion's bottom lip. "Don't worry, I won't report you." and she knows well what the punishment for such conduct is. Aquamarine experiences no resistance when she slides it in- though it doesn't go very deep, she can feel the edge of the fusions tongue touch the tip, and teeth scrape the underside. 

Wetness seeps through the thin material, making for a slightly scratchy-yet-clingy feeling. The fusion suckles, Aquamarine makes a puzzled expression until the glove begins to slide off her hand. Tip of a finger caught between teeth, and a slight turn removes the garment entirely. There's a moment of hesitation before she puts bare fingers back in, leaning and wrapping her arm around the side of the fusion's head for support. Aquamarine's clothed chest presses into the side of the fusion's cheek, rubbing along with every movement. Heat, slick and yet bumpy presses in between her fingers. It feels like her face has been doused in hot water, her wings disappear.

The gem's legs squeeze together tighter, "You now, I don't like talking about this. But it's incredibly frustrating being so very ..." eyes meet her own "compact." the Topaz does not look surprised. Aquamarine pulls her fingers out of the gem's mouth. The fusion's calm mask seems to of broken, sticky saliva clinging to her mouth. Breathing fills the void. Aquamarine leans forward, cheek-to-cheek with the fusion. Her lips are thin, nearly nonexistent on a nearly flawless sphere of a skull. There's nothing human about her flesh tone, or the dull purple tongue that follows afterwards. Her hands don't match up, but she pulls the fusion closer. 

It goes terribly, too much tongue on the fusion's side. Aquamarine nibbling on the large, slick organ. Her teeth nip lightly and the fusion presses the blue gem closer to her face. After a few agonizing minutes of not quite making out, they pull apart. Half dazed and flushed, she realizes that she wants more. The small gem rips off her remaining glove before starting to drag her dress up. Topaz holds the smaller gem up with one hand, Aquamarine hooks a leg over the meaty wrist of the fusion. She feels sweat drip down her face, for a moment realizing how terrifically vulnerable she is in the fusion's hand. Aquamarine spreads her legs after the fusion brings her closer. Topaz's finger squeezes at her waist, and the smaller gem finds the back of her legs framed against a large face. 

The fusion has to lick once, twice. Aquamarine's hips jerk up violently into the motion, desperately grinding into the large tongue. Sweat drips down her face, the blue gem grits her teeth as the heat soaks into her flesh. Her hand latches onto a thick finger, the other onto her bunched up skirt and she rolls into the tip of the tongue. Aquamarine's chest presses into one of her own legs, horribly wrinkling her top. It's incredibly taunting, the bumpy textures rubbing against her cunt but not being small enough to fit. She wants to know what it tastes like, but the Aquamarine's mind drowns out the thought. The tip of the tongue rolls across Aquamarine's entrance and she swears she can count the tastebuds on the fusion. The gem's breathing deepens until finally she comes, twitching and grinding up against the fusion's face. Colors clashing terribly as the sound returns.

Topaz breathes loudly. Aquamarine relaxes into a small, jelly-like puddle in the fusion's hand. After a minute or two the gem realizes they're moving somewhere. She freezes as the fusion checks something on the console and for a horrifying moment the Aquamarine thinks her worst nightmares have come true. The moment passes, as she comprehends what's on the feed. Just Earth, nothing more or less. "Ignore it." they've gotten closer, and detected some meteors.

A confused look flits onto the fusion's sticky face. Aquamarine thinks the flush looks great on the fusion's skin. "Sit." she commands. The topaz sits on the seat before their engine, aquamarine in hand starting to rise. "I'm going to have to thank you." she snorts at the look on the gem's face. "What? Don't think I can handle it?"

Topaz makes no laughter at the pun.

The bite sized gem floats onto the fusion's lap. "Come on." she pats the gem's belly, expecting her to get the picture. Nothing, a beat passes. Aquamarine gives an exasperated sigh. "So you don't want to do this?"

The topaz looks from one side to the other before shaking her head. The fusion's fingers dip below her waistband and inches the tight material down her thighs. "Oh come on, this isn't a strip tease I know what's under there." chides the fluttering little bitch. Yet the fusion doesn't hurry up, her hands shake until the pants are at her knees and the smaller gem has stepped onto the seat. "Good, that wasn't so bad see." despite the clear flushed presence of the yellow gem's sex, it's squished against the cold, hard crystal of the chair. Aquamarine steps off of it and onto the floor. That puts her at about eye level with the fusion's crotch. 

"This isn't going to work." the blue gem sighs. "That chair can hardly hold you now." she looks around. "So stand up." She's so tiny she could fly under the fusion's legs, and that's what happens two seconds after the fusion gets off her seat. "Now, stay that way." topaz makes a soft noise as the smaller gem licks one long line across a lip. Aquamarine isn't sure this is a good idea, but the nagging feeling goes away as she starts to spread the larger gem. The flesh hidden between the folds is a dark, bright orange. Topaz's legs tense as the smaller gem starts to stick her fingers into the slippery, wet slot. Aquamarine chuckles as she wiggles her fingers around, three in so far and she figures they can get a whole lot more in. "Can you feel this?" she knows the answer. The squeezing walls around her fingers tighten with a pull, drawing the nubby digits in deeper.

She has to stretch terribly to reach the gem's clit, licking delicately across the swollen nub. Topaz shifts downwards and bares down on the fingers in her snatch. Aquamarine pulls her mouth away "Ah! Ah-ah ah! Don't do that" scolds the blue gem. "hold still and I'll give you what you want." the fusion shows no confusion as the smaller gem tucks her thumb in and starts to slide her hand in. Somehow, Aquamarine saw this development coming. "You know, I really didn't think we'd wind up doing this. Do you want more?" the bright blue gem tilts her head, chest heaving as the fusion fails to reply. She pulls out, and gives a shallow press in. The fusion's cunt trembles across the hand, squeezing the fingers closer together. "Keep it together Topaz. I believe in you." a big, horrible grin spreads across Aquamarine's face. 

Topaz shivers as the smaller gem curls her hand into a fist and starts to pull out. The blue gem leans forward and lavishes a kiss on the fusion's clit, down the side of her thigh. Then a sudden, deep thrust of the hand has Topaz shuddering. A soft, girlish noise comes from her throat. Aquamarine giggles, the movements traveling down her entire form. Teeth clenched, Topaz quivers and keens. Aquamarine suckles on the fusion's clit and then hips are jerking forward and knocking the blue gem half over. "Was that you!?" she screeches. Topaz's arms are out to the side, trying to hold herself steady as the ship rumbles and quakes. 

The ship stops lurching, and Aquamarine can feel herself wobble. "Oh, we've hit some more turbulence, how lovely." a heavy sigh comes from both gems. The console blares and hisses a warning at them. 

"Get yourselves cleaned up, deal with this."


End file.
